


Adora's next evolution - Dadora.

by Captainplanet23



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Australian Slang, Dadora, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainplanet23/pseuds/Captainplanet23
Summary: Catra and Adora hold a classic Aussie BBQ at their place for their friends, with a special guest.orAdora finally assumes her true form; The lovable bogan dad.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Adora's next evolution - Dadora.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Peridgeo/status/1278749317239635969/photo/1  
> @Peridgeo on twitter
> 
> Inspired by this incredible fan art!
> 
> First fanfic I've written, so any critique is appreciated.
> 
> I'm an aussie, so it's potentially painfully Australian, so sorry :/
> 
> There is some mild swearing too just as a heads up.
> 
> Beta'd by my wonderful fiancée @NightRoseK

Adora puffed her chest out slightly as she did up her final shirt button, tucking the front carefully into her beige shorts. Red was definitely her colour.  
She smiled again; they'd been looking forward to this day for weeks and she was stoked it was finally here.

She checked out her reflection one more time, slightly adjusting her signature blonde hair poof as her wife called from down the hall.

'Are you ready yet? Everyone will be here in 10 minutes!'

Adora stepped out of the bathroom, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

'I was born ready. Are you?'

Catra poked her head around the hallway doorframe to see where all this, most likely misplaced, swagger was coming from and let out a low groan when she locked eyes on her wife.

'What the _fuck_ are you wearing?'

Adora's grin widened further. 'We're hosting a BBQ; I'm dressed for the occasion!'

Catra rolled her eyes, but her expression softened as she saw the joy radiate from her wife, the weight of the past few months lifting off both their shoulders.

'You're such an idiot.'

'I'm your idiot,' Adora replied as she skipped past her into the kitchen. 'NO REFUNDS!'

\---------

Krytis barked from the lounge room window, alerting Catra to the guests before the doorbell had a chance.

'Sparkles! Arrow boy!' she exclaimed affectionately as she opened the door. Greeted by an eye roll and warm smiles, her guests stepped inside.

'That was one time! Ever going to let it go?' Glimmer laughed, while Bow grabbed them both in a tight hug.

'BEST FRIEND SQUAD REUNITED!'

'Adora's in the kitchen,' Catra squeaked, wriggling away from her overly affectionate friends.

Squeals of excitement echoed from the kitchen as Adora and her old friends reunited.

'I love your shirt! I was going to wear one too, but they're a bit long for me.' Bow gestured to his exposed midriff.

Their laughter was cut short by a booming cry of, 'BBQ adventure!' and an exasperated groan.

Seahawk and Mermista had arrived; the party was starting to heat up!

Catra followed the two newcomers into the kitchen.

'Better get the barbie going before those two get a chance to call dibs. I'd actually like to eat today, burnt is an acquired taste.'

'It's not like I set the whole boat on fire, jeez,' sighed Mermista, trying to change the subject from the group's last outing. 'I brought like a murder mystery game for after...'

'And I brought my karaoke list!' Seahawk cut in, wiggling his moustache knowingly.

Adora snorted at the exaggerated eye rolls of her wife and friends at this revelation, her nerves settling at the thought of their legendary all out sing-alongs.

'There's ice in the bath tub, and a couple of eskies outside for drinks, or a slab in the fridge. Help yourselves - got Motor Boat just for you, mate,' she announced, throwing a stubby her friend's way.

'Ah ha, my favourite! I see you've also stocked up on seaweed sakatas. What thoughtful friends, ohhh what thoughtful friendsss...!'

Sea Hawk's impromptu song faded down the hall as Adora bent down and tightened her velcro sandal straps, catching Catra's eye as she reached for her BBQ apron.

'Lets rock and roll, sausage roll!'

'You really were born for this.' Catra rolled her eyes hard as she chuckled, leaning over to adjust Adora's ridiculously long, grass-stained socks, kissing her beaming wife on the cheek.

'We're gonna to be great.'

\-----------

Adora tucked her tongs into the belt of her 'When I cook I wear my cape on the front' apron to catch the errant tennis ball that bounced towards her.

'ONE HAND, ONE BOUNCE! Scorpia's out!' cried Frosta with unrivalled competitive enthusiasm.

'Damn, looks like you win,' Scorpia warmly responded, wrapping the smaller girl in a big hug. 'I was never any good at cricket, but I'll kick your butt at a round of lawn bowls.'

Adora laughed as she watched her chosen family bicker over teams, ball colours, and house rules. She placed the last of the sausages on the large glass outdoor table, grateful she'd chosen the red Hawaiian shirt to hide the inevitable tomato sauce stains, freeing her hand to dig around in her many cargo shorts pockets to find her buzzing phone.

A message from Catra lit up the screen.

*Reckon we're ready?*

\----

Catra scoffed affectionately as she entered their spare room, not surprised at her wife's ridiculous yet endearing choices.

'Ready to meet your new family, buddy?' she quietly asked, gently picking up their newest addition.

She heard Adora calling out to their friends, making a note to remind her to try to tone down the swearing from now on.

\----

'This one is fuckin' gold. Justice is a dish best served cold, if it were served warm it would be justwater.'

A small cushion flew from the other side of the table at Adora's face.

'That's horrible.'

'Nah mate, crackin' joke,' Adora laughed so hard she snorted, spilling her beer down her shorts, causing more laughter to erupt from the table.

'At least you're a better cook than comedian,' Glimmer fired back, grabbing a veggie skewer firmly between her teeth.

'Yeah,' Adora replied, 'wasn't _mushroom_ for error with those.'

Catra dodged another misdirected flying object as she made her way into the backyard.

'Hey Adora, ready to make introductions?'

Adora paused in between snorts, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

'Oh shit, yeah. Hey everyone, there's a reason for our little shindig today. Family...' she gestured to their guests, 'meet new family.' She pointed gently in Catra's direction as she stepped forward and placed their newly adopted child in Adora's lap.

'This is Finn. We got the official adoption papers yesterday,' Catra explained, a now familiar warmth filling her chest as she gazed at her wife and friends, listening to her new child giggle with excitement at all the attention. The months of tears, stress and anxiety vanished in the twinkle of their child's eyes.

'At least we'll know they're yours, unmistakable likeness,' Glimmer said, waving her hand over Adora and Finn's matching outfits.

'Who knew Hawaiian shirts, cargo shorts and the classic sock/sandal combo could be so stylish!'

'The child is doomed!' Bow squealed dramatically. 'Cursed to a life of dorky dadness forever!'

'I'm getting more mini wildcat vibes, and I could use that on my lawn bowls team,' Scorpia said, lifting Finn up on her shoulders.

'Thats a good look on you,' Perfuma chuckled, gently touching her partner's arm, as Finn reached down to play with her flower crown, giggling with pure joy.

\-----

Adora sat heavily down in her camp chair, watching Perfuma help Finn roll the ball along the grass.

She lifted her beer bottle to her lips and shifted in her seat. Catra leaned over her shoulder, nudging Adora's knees closer together, and gently kissing her cheek.

'You've always been such a dad Adora, now it's official,' she chuckled in her ear.

Adora gasped, a look of unfiltered joy coming across her face.

'DADORA!'

\----

As the sun slowly set, the group's laughter rang out in the air, punctured by a signature groan as Sea Hawk grabbed the speaker and Darryl Braithwaite's voice cut through Mermista's complaints.

Seconds later, the most exuberant rendition of 'The Horses' could be heard streets away.

Adora and Catra locked eyes, both smiling with such happiness. They felt there couldn't be a more perfect moment, surrounded by the people they love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully it was enjoyable!
> 
> Any comments would be super appreciated!


End file.
